


WondertwinPowers

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Misfits AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny get superpowers ala The Misfits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WondertwinPowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend challenge Misfits!AU

They were on a tiny little atoll/island/thing/whatever when the crazy ice storm struck six months ago. Since then strange things had been happening, well strange things been happening to the people who'd witnessed the storm. The perp they had arrested had punched his way out of his jail cell, and upon recapture had to be held in an inertial dampening cell. The woman he'd held hostage, it turned out she could walk on water now. And Steve and Danny, well they were still Steve and Danny but-

Steve could fake throw things and make them explode. To Steve, it was pretty cool superpower. Like when you pretended to throw a ball to a dog but instead of the dog going for the ball the space where the ball would've landed blew up.

Danny’s gift was different. Danny couldn't actually read minds, but he could hear how an argument would play out. It could be an argument that Steve was having with him or it could be a something he wasn’t even involved in, but Danny could see/hear/feel/whatever the way the whole thing would unfold.

He'd been at a pharmacy stocking up the first aid kit for the Camaro (always a smart thing to do) and a husband and wife had been arguing in the vitamin aisle. Danny just wanted to get past them just grab some aspirin. They didn't seem to get that they weren't the only ones in the store. Danny finally broke in with a "Look, he's going to tell you that he knows that you know he's been having an affair, she's going to throw it back in your face that she's been having happy fun times with the pool boy. You both still love each other you want to work this out. Whatever! You given me a headache and you deserve each other. Get outta my way." That had been Danny's first clue.

Steve loved his exploding fake ball throw. He was not, however, enamored of Danny's argumentative insight. He felt he been doing well before, at least holding his own. But this... It was helpful in interrogations, but it was unfair that Danny could counter his point before he even made it, and now Danny drove the Camaro more than he did.


End file.
